powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kevin von schwitz/Yunah Jamma
Yunah Jamma Info Yunah Jamma is the newest recruit of the Judicators, an irritable mage who comes from a long line of tarot magic users. During her childhood, her best friend along with her entire family was killed by loan sharks, they were never put on trial and judged for their crime. This event made Yunah very resentful towards the judicial system. In the present, Yunah has joined the Judicators in the hope that their version of justice will improve the world. Appearance Yunah is a fair-skinned young woman of average height and weight. Her eyes have a very unusual color, being violet. the same can be said about her Burgundy hair. Yunah outfit consist of a form fitting black dress with dark red heels and an eye necklace. She has a black rose on her head. Personality While Yunah cares about the others members of the Judicators, she's the last person to admit it. She prefer to hide her feelings under a stern, aloof facade. She frequently express her annoyance at her teammates antics, telling them to act more "professional" only to realise her words fell on deaf ears. Nevertheless, Yunah do her best to help the people she cares about, regardless of the cost. She also possess a strong sense of justice. Power 'Tarot Mimicry' : Yunah can channel magical energy to copy the traits and powers associated with tarot cards. *'The High Priestess' : Yunah's clothes turn white and her black rose become an headress made of various flowers. in this form, she can heal any wound that aren't instantly fatal or requires regrowing limbs. *'The Magician ': Yunah's clothes turn into a classic wizard outfit. In this form, she can teleports anywhere in her line of sight, there's no cooldown or numbers of time per use. *'The Chariot' : Yunah's appearance mirror a shaolin monk. In this form, she can manipulate the four elements. *'Fortune ': A large golden wheel appears behind Yunah's head. In this form, she can manipulate probabilities to a certain degree. *'Strength' : A lion shaped aura engulfs Yunah. In this form, she can create forcefields that protect against any physical or mental assault. The strength of these forcefields is proportional to Yunah's will. *'Judgement' : In this form, Yunah looks like an archetypal angel. This card's ability allows Yunah to make her foe feels the pain of their victims; She can even give someone the same wounds they've inflicted on other people. Abilities 'Keen intellect' : Yunah's best weapon is her mind, she can quickly improvise and use her magic in a way suited for the situation at hand. Even if you destroy her current plan, she likely has another one as back up, and another one , and another... 'Above average fighting skills' : Just in case she's put in a situation where magic is useless, Yunah has learned how to fight bare handed or with disponible items. She's not as skilled as Achillios, but a random Joe should be no problem for her. Equipment 'Tarot deck' : Yunah carry a deck of tarot cards, she doesn't need it to use her magic but it makes it easier. Weakness -Without her tarot magic, Yunah isn't significantly stronger than a ordinary woman. -She's vulnerable when transforming. Trivia WIP Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet